Shonen Jump VS Capcom Character Quotes
Shonen Jump Himura Kenshin *Are you a wanderer, like me? You put up a great fight, that you did! Let us meet again! (VS Ryu) *You may have the speed of demons and the greatest of swords.... But what you have denied yourself is what cost your victory. (VS Vergil) Kenshiro *You may come at me with the punishments of hell, but I shall show you the judgment of the heavens! (VS Akuma) *To fight with another whose style seeks justice is an honor. Please, do not lose your way. (VS Chun Li) Uzumaki Naruto *Ha!! Orange, like me? You're gonna have to do more than that to be as strong as me! (VS Guy) Raoh *They may call you the King of Muay Thai, but your style pales against the King of the Fist! (VS Sagat) *The Master of the Fist? Your dark ways cannot faze me!! I have faced masters greater than you!! (VS Akuma) Urameshi Yusuke *One, cool off, old man. Two, don't go calling yourself a demon- You're giving them all a bad name. (VS Akuma) *Cool guns, but they're nothing compared what I got. By the way.... How do you not run out of ammo for those things? (VS Dante) *And that's with me not trying!! Do I have to beat myself up!? (VS Dan) *Well... Old, martial arts master, mystic powers.... Don't tell me, you know Grandma too, don't you? (VS Gouken) Goku *Huh? Master Roshi! Is that you!? What happened to your skin! And what happened to Turtle?! He's tiny! (VS Oro) *It's been a while since I've met such a passionate fighter. Maybe I can help train you to fly sometime. (VS Ryu) Monkey D. Luffy * Hey, you're almost like another me. Are you like some mystery brother I don't know about? (VS Goku) * Whoa, that treasure armor is pretty cool! I wonder what would happen if I tried it? (VS Edward Falcon) * Whew... you put up a good fight. You're a lot better than the last god I met. That's a good way to vent off steam. (VS Asura) * So are robots still able to eat? If I can't eat, then I don't think being a robot is so cool anymore. (VS Mega Man) Capcom Akuma *The blood of demons lie deep within you, impudent boy! Go on, feed it! Give into it! (VS Yusuke) *It is I who commands the wrath of Hell and its beings! Perish in awe before me, arrogant imp!! (VS Hiei) *A Kitsune like you and your tricks are but child's play to me! And now, like a great tree, you shall fall!! (VS Kurama) *You wield a reversed blade katana, but you reek of blood! Refusing the Shura within is foolish for a hitokiri like you!! (VS Kenshin) *Is that the power of Senjutsu!? Pathetic! It is now time to meet your destruction, bumbling old man!! (VS Oro) Chun Li *Even the path of justice I walk knows darkness. I cannot relate with the likes of you! (VS Sensui) Dante *You got a long way to go if you want to stay in this business. By the way kid, nice trick with your fingers, can you show it to me? (VS Yusuke) *Spirit guns, now swords? Where are you kids learning this stuff? Stay in school, tough guy, you're gonna want to. (VS Kuwabara) *You fight like a demon but you're really polite- And that I can respect. You sure your weapon's not broken though? (VS Kenshin) Gouken *You flow like the carefree wind, with that reversed blade katana.... It appears you and me hold something in common, young man. (VS Kenshin) Ryu *You're a fighter worthy of respect. I'll gladly take you on anytime you wish. (VS Goku) *How is it your able to stretch? I don't think Yoga fits your personality. (VS Luffy) *Even against a weapon I feel we are evenly matched as fighters and wanderers. (VS Kenshin) *You have a fearsome fighting style, but I can tell you have a gentle spirit. (VS Kenshiro) Mega Man * That Hadoken seems like an interesting technique. I just wish there was some way I could learn a move like that. (VS Ryu) * Hey, I've seen you before! You are that reporter right?" (VS Chun-Li) * I'm one of the most famous heroes from Capcom? Cool I didn't know that!" (VS Captain Commando) * How did your limbs stretch like that? Are you really a human? (VS Luffy) * Oh wow, you are definitely stronger than Guts Man! (VS Kinnikuman) * I didn't thought Wily made a girl robot with that impressive strength... (VS Arale) Category:Quotes Category:Shonen Jump Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series